


Shit, maybe I miss you

by nancy01



Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Confident Louis, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Shy Harry, Sub Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: "Will you call me when you land, so I know you're okay?""Of course, sweetheart." Louis responds immediately, pushing Harry's head back a bit and pressing his lips to the sub's. "I love you, baby.""Love you too." Harry mumbles against Louis' lips, two tears falling down his face again.Louis heart broke at seeing his boy so upset, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Shh, no more tears. You'll be okay." he whispers.OrLouis leaves Harry on tour to visit his family and Harry struggles without his Dom, but the boys are all there to support him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Shit, maybe I miss you

Harry had just come out of sound check and was waiting in his and Louis' hotel room, per the Doms instructions. 

He was trying to not get himself upset but Louis was going away for a week, and honestly Harry was scared. He needed his Dom. Always.

Finally Louis entered the room and smiled softly at his sub, walking over and pulling him in for a hug. Due to Harry sitting down and Louis standing up, Harry's head was buried into Louis' lower stomach, with Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's head, stroking his curls.

Harry wasn't crying yet because he knew he and Louis still had about half an hour before he had to leave, but it wasn't long before the water works would start.

"Alright." Louis announced, stepping back standing a little Infront of Harry instead, his legs shoulder width apart and his hands clasped together in front of him. "We need to go over some rules before I leave, and then if it doesn't take too long we can have a quick cuddle, sound good Haz?"

"Yes Lou." Harry replied sweetly, wanting the conversation to move quickly so he could cuddle with his Dom.

"Good boy. Okay, all of your previous rules still apply, as always Harry, but seeing as I won't be here I want you too use one of the boys instead of me. For example, asking for permission to go to the toilet and going with someone, you will ask one of the boys and they will go with you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir, I will use the boys in place of you when it comes to my rules for the next week." Harry recites. 

"You will do as the boys or Paul says, okay? They will be reporting back to me any misbehaviour or rule breaking and I'd rather they didn't, Harry. I want you to do as they say no questions asked and don't disobey them. Just like with me, clear?"

"Clear, Sir. I will do as Niall, Liam, Zayn and Paul say."

"Good. Finally, I want you either sleeping on the bus with at least one of the boys or sharing a hotel room with one of the boys, depending on the day. You are not to sleep in a hotel room by yourself and you are _absolutely_ not to sleep on the bus by yourself. This isn't because I don't trust you, it's because I don't trust other asshole Dom's. And anyways, I'll feel better knowing there will be someone to comfort you when you get upset I'm not there to hold you while you sleep." Louis teases towards the end, scratching behind Harry's ear.

"Okay Sir. I like that rule anyways, don't like sleeping by myself." Harry whispers, head facing down.

"I know you don't sweetheart, I'm sorry I won't be here. Now, I think I promised you a cuddle, scooch up on the bed baby." Louis says, crawling onto the bed next to Harry and pulling him in for a hug.

Harry buried his head into his Doms chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, sighing heavily.

Louis kept pressing little kisses to Harry's hair as he tried to calm him down. Louis didn't want to leave his Sub, and he knew Harry would be really upset, but it wasn't really his choice.

"Alright, Hazza, five minute warning." Louis warned, sitting up on the bed and leaving against the headboard, pulling Harry into his lap instead.

Harry finally felt a tear escape and roll down his eyes as he tried his best to hide it from Louis by burying his face into Louis' jumper.

But Louis' not stupid.

"Hey, c'mon no tears, sweet boy, don't cry. I'm only going to be gone for a week, it'll be over before you know it." Louis comforted, stroking a hand up and down Harry's arm.

"Don't want you to go at all." Harry whines, more tears falling at the thought. 

"Uh uh, I'm not having whining Harry. I know you're upset but you know better than that." Louis said sternly.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Harry sniffles, trying to calm himself down.

"Right, well I better get going then. Remember, if you break any rules I will be giving you your punishment when I get back plus whatever the boys or Paul decide to give you then and there. They won't be spanking you baby, but they can choose to give you some kind of reinforcement if they feel it's necessary. I know you're better than that though so when I get back I hope we can just enjoy our time with each other and not have to spend it with you over my lap." Louis explained sternly, hoping his message was getting through to Harry.

"Yes Sir. Um, Lou?"

"Yes H."

"Can... If I'm not, uh, comfortable with the punishment they give me, um, am I allowed to use my colours or do I just have to take it?" Harry asks timidly.

Louis frowns and pushes Harry's chin up with two fingers gently. "Haz, there's never _ever_ any kind of situation where you can't use your colours. You know how important it is to use your colours truthfully and I expect the same with the boys. You never just take a punishment if your uncomfortable. I thought you knew that?" Louis says with real sadness. The idea that Harry would ever feel like he couldn't use his colours was so scary for Louis.

"I do! B-but I just wasn't sure about with the boys, I'm sorry. I promise to use my colours appropriately, forget I said anything." Harry rushes, not wanting Louis to be upset.

Louis just sighed and pulled Harry back to his chest, pressing a long kiss to the top of his head. "Alright then, I'm going to have to go now darling."

Louis pulled away and grabbed his packed suitcase before wheeling it round to the door. "C'mere."

Harry ran forward and dived into Louis for one last time, pressing kisses up and down Louis' neck.

"Say hi to your mum and sisters for me. I miss them." Harry whispered. 

Louis was going home for the week, which had been a fight in itself with their management, and Harry wanted more than anything to come and see his second family, but they both knew that was never going to happen.

"Next time love, promise. Now, be good for the boys please, no troublemaking." Louis reminds him.

"No troublemaking." Harry agrees, resting his head on Louis' shoulder, before turning up to look at Louis' smugly. "Your good boy, never troublesome." He giggles.

"Mhm, yeah don't push it sweet cheeks, I don't know about never troublesome." Louis smirks, rolling his eyes fondly when Harry winks at him.

"Right you, I want you to go and find Liam and Niall. They should be in the room just down this hallway, on the corner. Need me to take you there?" Louis questions, double checking he had everything on him.

"I mean I could go with you to the airport and then find them by myself?" Harry tries cheekily, giving Louis his best puppy eyes.

"You know that's so weird cause I swear I just told you to either go find them now or I'd take you right now, and then I also swear you just told me you'd be my good boy. That sounds like not being a good boy Hazza." Louis jokes, with a slightly sterner edge making sure Harry knew he was being serious.

"Okay fine! I guess you can just take me instead..." Harry teases, wanting to spend as long as possible with his Dom.

The couple walk along hand in hand down the hallway, Louis pulling his suitcase behind him as he hummed a soft tune.

Louis suddenly stops outside one of the rooms and knocks, smiling as Liam swings the door open.

"Hi mate, I'm off now just thought I'd bring Harry round for you." Louis explains, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Sure thing. Have a good time back home, Lou. Stay safe and all that." Liam says cheerfully, bringing Louis in for a quick hug.

"Thanks bro, don't have too much fun without me." Louis jokes back, turning to Harry once more. "Bye beautiful, I'll see you in a week. Be good for me."

Harry shakes his head quickly and wraps his arms around Louis one final time. "I will, promise. I'll miss you, Lou, be careful on your flight."

Louis laughs softly. "I will Hazza, I'll be fine. Remember, I'm only ever-"

"On the other end of a phone call, I know. Will you call me when you land, so I know you're okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Louis responds immediately, pushing Harry's head back a bit and pressing his lips to the sub's. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too." Harry mumbles against Louis' lips, two tears falling down his face again.

Louis heart broke at seeing his boy so upset, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Shh, no more tears. You'll be okay." he whispers.

Harry nods and wipes his eyes with the end of his sleeve as he steps back and goes towards Liam, hugging him instead to hide his face in his jumper.

"Okay, see you lot next week then. Look after my boy, please." Louis says for the last time, ruffling Harry's curls from the back and walking off before he can convince himself to stay with Harry.

Liam steps back with his arms around Harry to shut the door before comforting him.

"Calm down, H. It's only going to be a week, you won't even notice he's gone, yeah?" he said in his softest voice.

Liam could feel Harry shaking his head in comformation as he cried harder, making it clear he wasn't calming down.

Liam just rubbed an arm up and down Harry's back to calm him down as he looked over to Niall with a helpless look, causing the blonde Dom to roll his eyes and walk over.

"Hey, Hazza, me and Liam were going to watch a film and order some room service before the concert tonight, wanna join. I can call Zayn over and see if he want's to come, have a big cuddle party. How's that sound?" He said in his voice reserved for upset Subs.

Harry turned his head and looked at Niall with a small frown, his eyes puffy and red and his skin blotchy. "C-can we watch Moana?" he whispers.

Niall gave a small smile. "Of course, I'll get it set up, yeah?"

"O-Okay, thank you." Harry says, smiling when Niall pressed a kiss to Harry's temple before walking over to the TV.

Harry stepped back from Liam and wiped his eyes once again. "Um, sorry for crying all over you." he aplologises sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

Liam smiles and shakes his head. "Don't be silly, it's fine. 's what I'm here for." he jokes, scratching Harry's hair before going over the help Niall with the film.

Harry looked down at the floor and played with his hands, feeling a little stupid and lost. This is what he hated, not knowing what do or what he was there for. Usually Louis would be here now, either telling Harry what to do or guiding him somewhere, making sure he was okay. 

All of a sudden there was a knocking on the door, pushing Harry's thoughts away.

"Haz, can you check who that is through the eye whole and if it's Zayn let him in please." Niall called out, not looking over from what he was doing.

Grateful for the order, Harry quickly walked over and checked who it was, glad to see Zayn's eyes peering back at him with a stupid expression on his face. Clearly he'd heard Niall's order through the door and was hoping to cheer the younger boy up.

Harry quickly opened the door and giggled at Zayn's expression. "Hi Zaynie."

Zayn dropped the expression and laughed back at Harry, running towards him with his arms outstretched, ready to tickle him. 

Harry squealed and ran away, not getting very far before Zayn had hooked an arm around Harry's waist from behind and was swinging him round in a circle.

"Heyyy, put me down!" Harry shrieked, glaring jokingly at Zayn when he'd been put back on the floor as Zayn laughed at him.

"Hiya Hazza, hey guys." Zayn finally said, spinning Harry around and hugging from behind with his chin hooked over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh hey Z. We've got the film ready to go, we were just going to order some food up to the room. Anything you fancy?"

"Ooh, maybe some pizza!" Zayn said, tickling Harry from their hug knowing pizza was the sub's favourite food.

"Sure, let me just grab the menu." Niall replied, walking even further away from Harry and Zayn to find the menu, Liam following suite.

Zayn turned Harry back round so they were facing each other and finally turned serious, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked sincerely.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at the floor. "I think I'll be okay in a bit. 's just weird being here without Lou." he admitted.

Zayn understood what Harry meant. Harry and Louis were practically a package item at this point, they'd done everything together since the X factor, so he was sure it must feel really strange for Harry to be working without Louis. All subs liked to be around their Dom's anyways, but Harry even more so what with the high pressure and stress of their jobs, so he understood this would be hard for Harry.

"I know babe. It'll be alright in a bit, you're probably just a bit more upset right now because he's only just gone. If you need anything, and I mean anything Haz, just ask, yeah?" Zayn says seriously.

Harry looks back up to Zayn's eyes. "Yes Z."

Zayn squeezed the subs shoulder. "Good boy. Now how about you go and get settled on the bed whilst I go and help out the other two with the food. Anything you specifically need?"

"Just some water would be good, please." Harry says.

"I meant food, Haz, you know I did. I'm not having you starve yourself, pick something or I'll just order for you." Zayn says sternly.

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to eat anything but he knew he'd need the energy, and to obey Zayn.

"Okay, um, can I just get a small pizza, no toppings. And a small salad as well."

"Of course you can." Zayn said. "Now, go do what I told you too, we'll be over in a minute, alright?"

Harry nodded and, glad to be able to follow an order, all but ran over to the bed in the middle of the hotel room, fiddling with his phone when he got comfortable.

Zayn watched with smile as he walked over to Liam and Niall who were currently whipser arguing quite agressively.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Zayn whispered, grabbing the menu from Niall's hand.

"Oi, dickhead, I need that!" Niall bit back. "Liam's hiding something from us."

Liam's face went red in anger at that, if that was even possible. "Horan shut the fuck up!"

Bewildered, Zayn stepped between the two arguing Dom's and put a hand to Liam's chest to hold him back just in case. "Guys, knock it off would you? What do you mean 'Liam's hiding something', Ni?"

"He knows why Louis went home, and he won't fucking tell me!" Niall hissed out.

Now Zayn thought about it, Louis hadn't actually specifically said why he'd had to go back home, and considering they were in the middle of their American leg of their tour, it probably had to be quite serious.

"Okay, well, maybe Louis doesn't want anyone else knowing, Niall. You can't force Liam to spill something if its private to Lou." Zayn reasons.

"It's Louis! He either wouldn't care and would tell all of us, or he would care, and none of us would know. I bet Harry doesn't even know the full reason why he went home, so there's no way he told Liam. What the hell is it and how did you fucking find out?" Niall said a little louder, struggling to contain his anger. 

They were all trying to be mindful of Harry being in the room who would definitely not feel safe with three raging Dom's screaming at each other.

"Niall fucking lower your voice would you." Zayn bites, as they all look over to Harry to see if he heard anything, which luckily it seems he didn't as he seems to be texting someone. Probably Louis if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Sorry. But seriously Li, what the fuck is up!" Niall whispered this time.

Liam shifty as he glanced once more to Harry before he rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "Outside, I can't tell you in here."

The three boys made there way over to the door, Liam stopping over the Harry first.

"Hey Haz, me and the boys are just stepping outside real quick, if you need anything come find us. We'll just be a couple minutes okay?"

"Okay. Are you alright?"

Liam smiles softly. "Yeah we're fine babe. Be back in a second and we can watch Moana. Stay here."

Harry smiles and nods, oblivious to Liam's concerned eyes.

As soon as Liam has shut the doors the two other Dom's are on him like flies.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Is Louis okay?"

"Okay, calm the fuck down. You cannot tell Harry any of this do you guys understand? Harry is not to know what I'm going to tell you."

"Okay we won't tell Harry, just fucking get on with it."

Liam sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lottie texted me, she wanted me to look out for Louis because...fuck, they think Jay's sick. Like, something's really wrong with her. She's having these tests done this week and Louis' gone down to support her and the girls. Louis didn't want to Harry to know incase it's not serious and Harry ended up worrying over nothing."

The silence between the three boys was deafening until Zayn finally broke it.

"Fuck me. Why wouldn't Louis tell us?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know. But he probably didn't want Harry being the last person to find out so he just chose not to tell anyone. And also you know what Louis' like, he won't ever admit to being scared or in need of help, he's probably just telling himself everything will be fine."

"Do you think it's serious, Li?" Niall asked, tugging at his hair.

"It doesn't sound good, but it could be nothing. I don't know man, I just wish he'd have told us. Especially now we can't tell Harry. I feel like we're keeping it from him, he deserves to know, Jay's pretty much his second mum at this point." Liam mutters, shaking his head.

"C'mon, let's go back inside, order the food, watch this damn film with Harry and try to forget about it. This is Louis' problem and he can decide when Harry knows, he is his Dom after all. Let's just go inside." Zayn declares, opening the door and going straight to the hotel phone, reciting the order to the man on the phone.

"Alrighty!" He exclaims when he's finished. "Let's finally watch thi- what are we watching?"

Harry's eyes snapped over to Zayn, all wide and innocent looking to other people, but the boys had known Harry for too long and Zayn knew that meant mischief.

"Oh god why are you looking at me like that?" He groaned jokingly.

"Um, don't get mad?" Harry questioned cheekily.

"Ugh we're watching Moana aren't we?" Zayn teased. "Why Disney, why couldn't we watch a horror movie for once?"

"Because." Harry dragged out. "One horror movies scare me and two, you secretly love Moana, the only person you're lying to you is yourself Zaynie." he giggled.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he Niall and Liam all went over and joined Harry. "I hate this movie so much!" Zayn complained, bringing Harry into his arms in a cuddle, Liam behind to stroke Harry's hair and Niall on the other side of Zayn, Harry's legs lying across his lap.

Despite his complaining, Zayn was still belting out the lyrics to all the songs.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go" he sings at the top of his voice, Harry giggling on his chest.

"See you do like the movie Zaynie!" He says in delight.

"Hmm maybe..." He teases, bopping Harry on the nose.

The four continue watching the movie until the room service finally arrives, Harry now fast asleep on Zayn's shoulder.

Liam hops up to let the man in and set the food down, his phone going off once he leaves. 

"Oh, it's Lou." Liam announces, answering the face time. "Hey bro."

"Hi Li, how is everyone?" Louis voice comes through the tiny phone, jostling Harry out of his sleep a little.

He keeps his eyes shut and listens to Liam talk to Louis, not fully awake enough to process that Louis was on the phone. He stayed where he was, snuggled against someone's jumper, before remembering Louis had gone away and that meant he was either here or on the phone.

He brought a fist up to his eye to rub it as he sat up straighter with a frown on his face. 

"Lou?"

Louis heard Harry's tired voice in the distance and smiled through the screen even though he couldn't see him. "Hey Hazza."

Liam walked back over to the bed and sat next to Harry, bringing the screen of the phone in front of him. 

Instantly Harry felt more awake and waved at the screen with bright eyes. "Louis! Are you home yet?"

"I've just gotten off the plane, baby. 'm about to fight through the crowd of crazy people." He joked.

"Hey, you can't call our fans crazy Lou. And the paps are just doing their job." Harry defended sweetly.

"You're too good for this world, gorgeous. I tried to call you but it just went straight to voicemail." Louis says.

Harry freezes, wondering if this meant he was in trouble. "I'm so sorry, Lou. I, I fell asleep and my phone, I think I left it on silence. I'm really sorry I won't do it again!" He rushes out.

Louis laughs softly again. "Hey, it's okay Hazza. I'm not mad at you, just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh. I'm fine Lou. How was your flight?" Harry says, blushing at his mistake.

"Boring without you to cuddle, love. No-one to have with me who gets excited about airport security with." Louis says fondly.

Harry blushes again. He'd never really flown anywhere before one direction, and the novelty definitely hadn't worn off on him. He did hate traveling around but flights still excited him. "Heyyy, don't make fun of me." 

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm just messing with you. You know I find it cute." Louis reassures before turning his head away of the scream, someone else having called his attention.

He turns back slightly sadder eyes. "I have to go now baby. I'll talk to you later, yeah? Call me before you go to bed." 

"Won't you be asleep by then?" Harry says with concern.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to call me. I really have to go now Hazza, I love and miss you." Louis says.

Harry waves to the camera. "I love you too Lou. Be safe!" He calls, both waving to each other as Liam ends the call.

Harry collapses back into Zayn's body. "I didn't know he was gonna facetime me." He says to no-one in particular. "That was nice of him."

Zayn and Liam smile at each other over Harry. "Yeah it was. You missed like half the movie though, Haz." Zayn teases. "Anyways, foods here, let's eat something before we head out to the concert."

Harry agrees and sleepily stumbles over to the small table they have, picking at his pizza and salad. He has a small smile on his face after his chat with Louis as he looks down at his phone, seeing a message from Louis pop up.

From Lou:

_Hey angel, have fun at the concert tonight. I miss you so much Haz and it's only been a few hours!!! Can't wait to be reunited with my baby boy ;) Don't forget to call me later tonight, I love you xxx_

Harry's smile grew as he read the message. Maybe this next week wouldn't be too awful.

-

It was the next day and Harry was struggling more than he thought he would. He loves the boys more than anything, but they weren't Louis. They were great Dom's but they weren't Harry's Dom, and Harry was struggling to keep it together.

They were waiting to go in for an interview when one of their tour managers came bursting through.

"Oh! Thank god your all here. Okay so unfortunately we're going to have to fly to the next state tonight, which I know is a pain in the arse, but the tour bus has broken down and been sent if for repair. It's all I could do last minute lads, sorry. So, after the concert tonight we're going to head off to the airport, it's about a 40 minute drive, and then our flight leaves at 02:45 to land at 04:00, where we will catch a few cabs to take us to the hotel which is another 30-40 minute drive. We're hoping the crowds in the airport won't be too big as it's very last minute, but honestly who the hell knows when it comes to directioners. Any questions?"

Harry let's out a shaky breath and looks down, trying to keep his tears from falling. He didn't want to sound selfish but this was really the last thing he needed right now. He was tired and anxious and needed a good night's sleep.

"Can we get our stuff from the bus or has it already gone?" Liam asks.

"It's already gone, sorry guys. You can get your stuff back hopefully by tomorrow or the day after." 

Harry gasps loudly, making everyone turn to look at him. "Y'alright babe?" Zayn asks.

"All my stuff is on the bus, can I please go and get it. My, my phone was on there and...other stuff. I can't be without it!" Harry protests.

His phone was his only communication with Louis at the moment and he really didn't want to lose that communication, as well as his stuffies that he liked to cuddle and more importantly his drop pills.

All subs would experience what's known as a sub drop at some point, and the best thing for them was for a Dom to look after them. But with modern medicine a drug had been developed to stop sub drops, which had been a huge breakthrough for sub rights as abusive Doms could easily take advantage of a dropping sub, as well as subs having to take time off of work.

A sub drop was similar to a panic attack, but over a long period of time. The sub tended to get very pale, weak and shaky throughout the day, and then they would feel a tightness in their chest until suddenly they wouldn't be able to think normally, their mind in a constant state of overdrive, panic and a need to submit. 

Obviously Harry had Louis should he ever start dropping, but sub drops were very unpleasant and would make the sub feel shit for days if not weeks, and Harry would rather not when they're on tour. 

Harry wouldn't normally panic at being without them but he really couldn't afford to drop right now and he could feel himself close to dropping.

"Please! I really really need to get my stuff!" Harry wailed, panic settling in through his veins.

"H, calm down buddy. You know you can talk to Louis from one of our phones, and you'll get your stuff back later, don't make a fuss over nothing right now." Liam warned.

"It's not nothing! Li please I really really need to get my stuff!" Harry exclaimed, panic rising through him.

It was just the sub drop pills he needed, it was everything. Subs needed a routine, and all of Harry's routine was on that bus. He felt anxious being without his phone because what if something happened, he felt anxious being without his stuffies because he needed to cuddle them before bed to fall asleep when Louis was away, he wouldn't be able to meditate before bed now, he didn't have his water bottle, he didn't have, _fuck_ , he didn't even have his collar with him because they'd been rushed out this morning and he didn't have time.

"Harry Edward that's enough!" Zayn snapped finally. "There's nothing that can be done about your stuff, it's understandable that you'd like to have your things with you, but it's out of Liam's control so don't go badgering him about it. And you know you don't get your way by complaining. If it's something that's actually serious then we'll see if we can get some, but other than that there's nothing we can do. Is there anything that's actually serious you need, Haz?"

Harry was holding his hands tightly to try and stop them from shaking. He was scared, actually scared, and he needed Louis now more than ever. But he also didn't want to be problematic or look like he was spoilt, so he just shook his head. "No it's fine, I'm sorry for making a fuss."

Harry had a feeling the others wouldn't understand how badly he needed his things from the bus anyways, so he didn't try to argue further. It was times like this where, even though it was selfish, he wished one of the boys in the band had been a sub as well. It was hard constantly trying to explain himself to Dom's who didn't really understand him that well. Usually Louis would be there to help, but now he was gone.

On top of losing all of his stuff temporarily, Harry was also really stressed about flying today. It was true that he enjoyed flights but not when they were unplanned, and not when Louis wasn't with him.

Airport crowds were one of the worst things about this job in Harry's opinion, they basically had to surround each member with a whole team of bodyguards and push their way through what seems like a solid mass of bodies, all screaming and trying to get Harry's attention, with lights flashing all over. They were scary and Harry didn't like them, especially not when he felt on the edge of a drop with no pills to take for them.

"Alright then, so everyone's clear with the plan tonight?" The manager asked.

He was responded with three verbal responses and a nod of the head from Harry. 

"Okay, you guys just wait here they should be ready for you in about ten minutes." He said regarding the interview before walking away.

Harry felt his mind go hazy and quickly walked over to Niall who was sitting upright on one of the sofas, laughing at who knows what.

Without saying anything he just climbed onto Niall's lap sideways, his head nestled into Niall's neck as he let out a big breath.

Niall looked down in concern as he quickly wrapped his arms around Harry. "Hiya H, what's up?"

Harry just shook his head and curled up further into Niall, the haziness in his mind slowly lifting.

"Do you want to talk to Louis, Hazza? I can call him for you." Niall offered softly.

Harry had shut his eyes at some point, and could feel himself falling asleep. He did want to talk to Louis but he needed this feeling of him dropping to go away and he was hoping that sleeping whilst cuddled up to a Dom might help. "Um, no it's okay. I can, I can talk to him later." He finally said, drifting off straight away after.

Niall just hugged Harry tighter as he looked at him with worry. 

" 's he alright?" Zayn whispered, walking over and squatting Infront of Harry, brushing his curls off of his face and pressing his hand to his forehead. "He feels kinda hot."

"I don't know, he just came over and climbed onto my lap, he normally asks before he does that. I mean, obviously I don't mind but, it's a bit odd. And he refused my offer to call Louis."

Zayn's jaw dropped at that. "Really? Fuck, something must be wrong with him. D'you think he might, like, drop or something?"

"Zayn! You can't fucking say shit like that! Harry's never dropped the whole time we've known him, and he's been away from Louis before for longer, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Niall hissed. 

"Think about it, Niall. He fell asleep the second he was in contact with you and he didn't even want to to talk to his own Dom, don't you think it's odd? I've heard Subs tend to just need contact with A Dom when their close to dropping, and once they have it they don't care about anything else." Zayn says. "He's really sweating."

"Li come over here." Niall calls out, a little louder to grab the attention of the Dom.

Liam apologizes to the crew member he was chatting with and strides over.

"What's up?" He asks, frowning when he sees Harry asleep on Niall's lap. "What's up with him?"

"Zayn thinks Harry might be dropping, or like, more vulnerable to dropping then normal. What do you think?" Niall explains.

Liam lifts a hand to Harry's forehead much as Zayn had done, swearing when he felt how hot it was. "Fuck, he's really burning up."

Harry shifted a bit in his sleep and whined, turning his face fully into Niall's neck, away from all the prying hands. 

"Sorry, H." Liam says, knowing Harry won't even hear it. "Okay, well, it could just be a temperature, or a cold or something. Harry does tend to be a little clingy when he's sick. Let's not jump to conclusions, I don't want to worry Louis in case it's not serious. How about we just wait and see how he is later, Niall you can ask him how he feels when he wakes up. He should tell us if he feels like he might drop. Okay?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I should probably start waking him up for the interview, aren't we going through in a minute?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, wake him up now, he'll be all grumpy in the interview otherwise." Zayn laughs. "Li we should leave Niall to it, if Harry is dropping he's gonna get really overwhelmed if we're all here prying at him."

With that the two Doms walk away, leaving Niall with Harry once again.

Niall starts bouncing his legs a little, trying to gently wake the sub up.

Harry whines a little more before lightly slapping Niall's chest.

"Stop moving!" He complains, wrapping his arms around Niall's neck.

Niall chuckled softly, tucking some of Harry's hair behind his ear. "C'mon Hazza, it's time to wake up."

Harry grumbles a little before finally opening his eyes and staring into Niall's blue ones instead.

"You're mean!" Harry moans, knowing Niall knows he's only joking.

Niall gasps overdramaticly. "How dare you! I'm offended!"

Harry giggles as he pokes Niall's stomach. The hazy feeling in his head it gone now and he's so grateful for it. He thinks maybe he was being a little worrisome and he's not actually going to drop.

"I'm just joking, Ni!" Harry giggles, kissing Niall's forehead to show him he was just messing.

Niall smiles and brings Harry around to he's now straddling him and facing forwards, his face going a little more stern. "Harry, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me. If you lie I'm going to be very upset and Louis will be very disappointed in you, okay?"

Harry frowns and nods his head, wondering where this was going. "Okay"

Niall sighs. "Do you feel like you might drop, Harry?"

Harry eyes widened. He thought it over in his head. He had felt like he could drop earlier, but now he was fine. Or at least he thought he was. And he didn't want to worry anyone or get them to call Louis so he shook his head.

"No, I feel fine. I was, I felt a bit funny earlier but I'm fine now. Promise." He says earnestly.

Niall let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. That's really good. If you feel funny again come and get me, or one of the boy, yeah? Promise me, Harry."

"I promise. But I'm fine Ni, I swear!" Harry rushed out.

"Okay, I believe you Hazza. Do you want me to try and call Louis quickly?"

Harry grinned widely. "Yes please! Do you think he'll pick up?"

"Let's hope so, eh?" Niall said as he pulled his phone out, dialling Louis' number.

He put the phone on speaker and they both listened to the phone ringing and ringing until the answer machine came instead.

"Fucker, lemme try again babe." Niall reassured, hanging up and ringing again. 

Again they both listened to the phone ringing and ringing until it went to voicemail again. Harry deflated a little bit into Niall.

"Shit, 'm sorry Haz. Why don't you leave him a voicemail that he can listen to later when he gets back, yeah?"

Harry perked up again and waited for the beep before he started rambling on. 

"Hi Louis, it's, uh, Harry. Your Harry. Um, I hope you're okay, I love you. Ohmygod this is so weird, Niall I don't know what to say!"

Niall laughed softly and brought the phone up to his mouth. "Hi Lou, Harry wanted to have a little chat with you, call me back when you get this, Harry won't be able to answer his phone for a little while so call me or Liam or Zayn. We hope your having a good time at home. I'm gonna hang up Haz, anything else you wanted to say?"

"I love you Lou, wish you were here, Ni's a terrible replacement." He teases, grinning up at Niall.

Suddenly the phone beeped again, signalling their time was up. Niall gasped and then groaned. "You little shit, Haz. Louis' gonna eat me alive if he thinks I'm not looking after you."

"It's okay he'll be able to tell I'm joking! Sorry Ni, I'll make sure to tell him!" Harry promised, worried he'd gotten Niall into trouble.

"Ugh, it's fine, but you're not coming to my funeral when he kills me Haz." Niall teased back.

"It's fine, I'll explain it to him. It's fine." Harry repeated.

Niall smirked. "You trying to reassure me or yourself, babe."

Harry glared at him. "It's fine, I told you. Stop panicking."

Niall's smirk grew. "Hazza, I'm just messing with you. Louis knows you're just joking. Don't worry."

Harry huffed and kept glaring at Niall. "You're not even funny, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now jump off, we've got to for that interview now. Let's go."

Harry jumped off but the second Niall was up he was gripping Niall's t shirt from behind, pressed right up behind him. He did feel better but he still felt like he needed constant contact with a Dom.

Niall looked back at the sub, still concerned. 

"Hazza you _sure_ you're okay?"

Harry nodded, even though now he was off of Niall his hands had started shaking and his head was going a little hazy again.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes please." Harry whispered, lifting his arms up. Niall picked Harry up like a baby, one arm around the waist and one under his thighs as Harry hooked his legs around Niall's hips and his arms around his neck.

"C'mon then sweetheart, you'll be okay. Just missing Louis, I'm sure." Niall reassured, bouncing Harry up and down a little on his hip as he walked them over to Liam and Zayn.

"Hey guys, we ready to go in?" Niall asked them, mouthing _he's fine_ to the boys. 

"Yep, let's get going. It's just a radio one so you can stay cuddled up with Ni, Harry." Liam explains.

Harry nods and tightens his grip around Niall's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

He doesn't really pay much attention in the interview, only answering if he is directly asked something, and the rest of the time just resting against Niall and thinking about Louis.

-

The concert had been and gone and the four band members were now making their way to the airport. They'd squeezed all into the same van and were just pulling up.

"Fucks sake." Zayn swore, looking out of the window. It was practically buzzing with people and this was only the car park. Someone must have let it slip they'd be here tonight.

Their driver announced they were here.

"Thanks buddy." Liam smiles before turning around to the other boy's. "What the hell are we supposed to do, we don't have any bodyguards."

"Have you tried- oh for fucks sake!" Zayn shouted, causing Harry to flinch away and grip Niall's sweater from where he was sat between the two. "Sorry Haz. Paul just texted me saying they couldn't get through and we'd have to make our own way through the airport. He says if we walk straight up to the front desk there will be someone who can take us straight to our flight. This is going to be such a fucking shit show!"

"What?! Why the hell can they not get through?!" Liam exclaimed.

"He didn't fucking say. God! It's getting worse out there. C'mon, the longer we leave it the more dangerous it's gonna be." Zayn muttered.

Harry decided to speak up. "Is, um, how exactly are we supposed to get through. I don't, um, I'm not strong enough to push my way through."

Zayn's eyes saddened a little at Harry. "Hey, it's gonna be fine, you'll be safe I promise. Me and Liam are going to get out of the car first, and then Harry I want you to come out this side of the car, I'll help you, and you're going to stand in-between me and Li, like a line. And then Niall you get out this same side, walk on Harry's left side. Everyone is too keep their heads down and do not interact with anyone. I mean it, no stopping to take photos or talk to anyone. Harry you're going to hold onto Liam's belt loops at the back of his jeans, I'll hold onto your shoulder and Niall, um, just don't get lost from us. Okay?"

"Yes Zayn." Harry responds.

"What happens if we can't get through?" Niall says seriously, knowing it's happened before when they had bodyguards and the crowds were just too big.

"It will be fine, we just have to make it to the desk and there will be someone to help us. If we get out and it really is impossible we'll just get back in the car. Can we please go now?"

"Yes, let's go." Liam declares.

"Okay, Harry look at me. Do not let go of Liam, under any circumstances. I don't care what is going on you are to hold onto Liam, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Zayn." Harry responds, looking straight into his brown eyes. "Please be careful of yourselves, though."

"We'll be fine. Right, let's go Li." Zayn says as he opens the door of the car.

Unfortunately, Harry being a sub does make this a million times harder. Subs were physically weaker than Dom's, meaning he wouldn't be able to fight through the crowds like the Dom's would, but it also meant that people were more likely to target Harry. It was quite rare for a Sub to be so heavily under the spotlight and the media had instantly taken a huge interest in him, constantly asking degrading questions towards him that definitely shouldn't be allowed. If Louis were here it would be easier, another Dom to help fight the crowd, but also if Harry's Dom was here other Dom's tended to be more respectful. Not all of the time, but enough to make a difference.

"Okay Hazza c'mon!" Zayn shouted into the car, outstretching a hand to help guide Harry outside. Once he made it outside he instantly hooked his fingers through Liam's belt hoops and gripped tightly as he'd been told to do, and kept his head tucked down. He'd underestimated just how many people there were here, and panic was beginning to settle in. 

He felt Zayn tightly grip Harry's shoulders, effectively making him become sandwiched between the two, as Niall quickly got out of the car as well. He walked round to Harry's left side and prayed to God no-one would come at them from Harry's right side.

"Okay Liam go!" Zayn screamed in an attempt to he heard over the roar of the crowd.

Liam started shoving his way through people, making good progress to begin with but the crowd seemed to be doubling by the second and soon it was pretty much impossible to get anywhere.

All of a sudden a Dom towering at roughly 6ft6 came barrelling towards Harry from his right side and grabbed harshly at Harry's crotch. "You're such a fucking slut, bitch. I know you want this!" He screamed in Harry's ear.

Harry froze and tried turning away from this man, shaking all over with fear. He hooked his fingers tighter around Liam's belt hoops and whimpered when he felt the loss of connection on his shoulders from Zayn. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you asshole! Don't you ever fucking touch someone like that ever again, I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed, pinching the man harshly in the jaw. 

Harry was really scared now and was trying to block everything out. He shut his eyes to block it all out and felt Liam's hands reach back to grip his and yank them off of his belt hoops. Harry tried his best to fight against it as he'd been told under no circumstances was he to let go but Liam was much stronger than he was and he didn't really have a choice. 

As soon as he'd let go he burst into tears and brought his hands up to his eyes. Liam span round and put his hands in Harry's shoulders.

"Harry! Harry look at me!" Liam ordered.

Harry did so, still sobbing, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"You're going to be okay, Harry. I can't get you inside like this so I'm going to pick you up, okay? You need to stop crying before I do that, though." Liam shouted.

Harry couldn't stop crying though, everything was too much and everyone was shouting at him. He looked over to see Zayn get punched back at by the man, and everyone around them also seemed to be screaming, but he couldn't tell if they were screaming from the fight or because of them.

Harry screamed as he turned back around and bought his hands back to his eyes as he continued sobbing into his palms, facing Niall.

"This is fucking carnage!" Niall shouted, stroking a hand up and down Harry's back to calm him down. The three kept being jostled around as there were so many people around them, and even though Harry's was sobbing his heart out people were still shoving camera in their faces for pictures.

Zayn finally turned back around, blood dripping down his nose and cheeks, and anger practically radiating off of him.

The man had gone, hopefully with the realisation that Zayn was going to win the fight if they carried on.

"Fucking wanker!" Zayn swore, making Harry spin around to see if he was okay.

Even though Harry was still heavily crying he still gasped at Zayn's face and lifted his sleeve to the cut on Zayn's cheek, applying pressure to try and stop the blood flow.

"Hey, it's okay Haz. I'm alright, don't worry." He assured, his anger dissipating slowly.

Harry just continued sobbing and pressing the sleeve to Zayn's face. 

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?!" Liam shouted over to Zayn.

Zayn looked over to the crowd and for the first time felt actual panic begin to rise in him. He couldn't see how they were going to push through this amount of people, and they'd come too far to turn back now. He was starting to get worried about the people in the crowd as well as they were beginning to get pushed tightly together due to the amount of people there were. 

Harry was still crying and Zayn knew it was bad because he'd never seen Harry cry like this, let alone in front of this many people.

And Zayn knew his face looked bad. All of this was going to be all over the fucking newspapers tomorrow and Zayn was worried it might have a permanent damaging effect on their career.

He decided to stop worrying about that and focus on the now, and right now his best friend was about to be sick he was crying so much.

He gently lifted Harry's arm down and wiped the pad of his thumb under Harry's eyes to try and calm him.

"Hazza you gotta stop crying for me sweetheart. Tell me what you need." He shouted in what he hoped was a calming manner.

Harry just cried harder and sobbed out, "I want Louis!"

Zayn sighed and pulled Harry to him for a hug. As he did so he grabbed Liams attention. "I think you're going to just have to put him over your shoulders and go for it, Li. We're never going to get out of here otherwise. Me and Niall will be right behind you, but don't worry about us. As soon as you guys get inside and there's security, put him down and walk with him Infront of you. Is that okay?"

"But he's crying, Z. I don't know if it's a good idea when he's so distressed." Liam said hesitantly.

"What fucking choice do we have?! I know it's not a good solution and it's not fair on Harry but neither is him being so upset Infront of all these people. I want to get him some privacy and I went to get out of this fucking crowd. Let's fucking go!" Zayn shouted, pressing a kiss to Harrys head as he pushed him off.

"Okay Haz. You're going to go with Liam now, alright? He's going to fireman you until you're inside the building. I need you to be a good boy and stay still whilst he does and me and Niall will see you once we're inside. Can you calm down for me for a bit so Liam can lift you. I promise I'll give you a reward afterwards, darling, but I need you to go with Liam now." Zayn shouts, internally sighing in relief when Harry's tears subside.

Harry wipes his eyes and gives a tearful nod. "Will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine, sweetheart. We'll see you inside, yes?"

Harry nods again and then Liam's bending down, telling Harry to jump across his shoulders, which he does, Liam wrapping one arm around the back of one of Harry's knees, that leg falling to the front of Liam and his other leg to the back, the other arm wrapped around Harry's arm that's on Liam's chest.

"Harry, I need you to push your other hand onto my lower back, babe." Liam shouts as Harry does just that.

Liam is now able to easily walk through the crowd as Harry's actually made a slightly bigger path with his legs out to keep people away, and it's much easier to walk one person through a crowd then four.

As soon as they get inside Liam's heading straight to the desk and explaining the situation. He sees three security men with walkie talkies striding towards them and he sighs heavily in relief.

He bends down again and lowers Harry to the floor, immediately checking if he's okay.

"I'm fine, Li. It was just too much out there, I didn't know what to do. I'm really-"

"Don't you dare apologize, Harry. You did nothing wrong out there, _we_ made a mistake babe, _we_ put you at risk. If anything _we_ should be apologizing to _you._ I'm really sorry Harry, I wish you didn't have to go through that. Fuck." Liam apologizes, a tear running down his face.

Harry gasps and wipes the tear away quickly. "You never cry!"

Liam smiles a little. "Hazza, everyone cries. And that was really scary, even for me. I just, I wish that didn't happen. You didn't deserve it."

Harry looks down before shyly looking back at Liam. "Thank you, for everything. Seriously Li, you guys do so much for me and I feel like I'm never able to repay you for it. I love you guys."

Liam strokes Harry's cheek with a soft smile. "We love you too Hazza. And you do so much for us without even realising it so don't start."

Harry smiled and looked over to the doors, seeing Zayn and Niall finally enter, clearly having had another argument with someone if Zayn's finger waving has anything to do with it.

"People are such fucking assholes I swear to god!" Zayn complained, accepting the tissue being handed to him from one of the security guys and walking over to Harry and Liam.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Honestly, I...I don't even know what to say. I was such an idiot thinking we'd be able to do that alone. I'm so _so_ sorry." Zayn whispered, digging the heel of his hands to his eyes.

"Zaynie it's okay. I promise. I'm grateful for what you did, you got us out of there safely. I just wish you didn't get punched by that guy..." Harry whispered back.

Zayn let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, well, I kinda asked for it, but it's okay. I'm not even hurt that badly, it will be healed by morning. Let's just go catch this fucking plane."

The four members follow the security team up to their flight, even though there's no crowd anymore, and thank them for their help.

"Okay, you guys wait here I need to grab some stuff." Zayn declares before walking away.

The three remaining boys are waiting in the departure lounge for their flight, which as it's a private flight, just has the three of them in it.

They sit on the floor, back pressed against the wall, in silence.

All of a sudden Harry groans and hits his head against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks kindly.

"Louis' going to kill all of us. At the same time. Painfully." He groans.

Liam snickers, apologising half heartedly when Harry glares at him. "Sorry, sorry, I just- how is that your number one concern right now?"

"How can it not?! Liam you've never been on the end of a 'pissed at you' Louis. All of our lives are in great danger at the moment, seriously" he groans again.

"Babe, Louis isn't going to be mad at you. Sure, the rest of us should probably write a will real quick, but you're fine. Honest, he'll be mad at all of us cause we put you in danger, but he won't be mad at you." Niall reassures.

"Ni, I have a specific rule that says never go out without either a Dom or a bodyguard, especially when you know there is a large crowd. And I really didn't want to break that one!" Harry exclaims.

Niall frowns in confusion. "What number is that?"

"Seven."

"You have seven rules? Since when, I thought you only had six!" Niall exclaims.

"Yeah, well, Louis added to it after that day when I kept annoying you and walked into a crowd by myself. I thought he told you." Harry explains. "And I really really didn't want to break it because I was trying to show that there was no need for him to had a new rule on! Now I've messed it all up!"

"Okay, H, calm down. Technically you didn't break that rule because you went into the crowd with three Dom's. And we told you what to do, so if you didn't do what we said you would have been breaking your other rules. It wasn't like you had a choice, and Louis will know that. And if he doesn't I'll explain it to him. Deal?"

"I guess. But I don't want you guys to get in trouble either." He complains, tugging his hair a little.

Liam quickly pulls his hands away. "Enough of that. The only people that will be getting into trouble us whoever it was that didn't allow us to have bodyguards on us. We did what we were told do and we all made it out safely, well, apart from Zayn maybe, but that's irrelevant. Now come here, I wanna cuddle and we can try ringing Louis again. He probably already knows what happened." Liam says, patting the area between his legs where they're propped up.

Harry quickly crawls between his legs, sitting so his back is to Liam's chest, Liam's legs encasing Harry's.

Niall squishes up next to Liam and lays a head on his arm, wanting to be in on the facetime.

Liam holds out the phone horizontally in front of Harry and waits for Louis to answer the call.

Thankfully he picks up this time, although he's looking like he's just woken up.

"Hi Haz. I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier, I was asleep and my phone was set to only ring if your phone called me. Sorry baby. What time is it where you guys are, shouldn't you be asleep?" Louis asks in concern.

"Its, um, 1:45 I think, we're waiting to get on a flight Lou. Our bus broke down, it's a long story. If you were asleep you can go back." Harry says sweetly.

"Don't be silly sweetheart, it's okay. How was the concert?" Louis asked, nodding along to Harry's description of the concert, knowing how much his baby loves performing.

"It wasn't the same without you, though." Harry promises.

Louis laughs. "Thanks, gorgeous. Is Zayn there with you?"

Liam feels Harry freeze and takes over. "Uh, he's just gone to get something before the flight. He didn't actually say what."

Louis narrows his eyes. "You guys aren't telling me something."

Harry looks down as Liam rubs a hand of his face. "Look Lou, a lot if shit when down just now. It's, um, it's kinda messy. We can tell you another time if you want."

"No, fucking tell me now. What the hell happened." Louis swore.

Harry kept his head down, not wanting to see how angry or upset Louis was, as Liam sighed and told him everything that had happened, stroking Harry's arms at the same time.

As soon as Liam had finished there was a heavy silence until Harry bursted out with, "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

Louis swallowed as he spoke up, his voice cracking a little. "Harry, why are you apologizing? I'm not mad at you baby, you got fucking molested. Jesus, are you okay?"

Harry swallowed too, pushing down his tears. "Um, I wasn't earlier. B-but I'm okay now. The boys really helped, they did a really good job!"

Liam bit back a smile as Niall snorted.

"Why the fuck do you two find that funny?" Louis swore angrily.

Harry bit his lip to hide a smile as Liam ruffled his hair. "Harry was worried you were going to be really angry at us so he's trying to put in a good word for us."

Louis shook his head with a smile. "Harry, you're too precious baby. Are you sure your okay?"

Harry lost his smile. "Um." He turned around to look at Liam. "Is it, um, is it okay if I talk to him by myself quickly. Its nothing bad! I just, I just wanna talk to him."

Liam smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Okay Haz. We'll just wait outside. Please don't move, okay?"

Harry nodded his head, his curls bouncing. "I'll just stay here. I won't be long." 

He shuffled forwards and allowed Liam to stand up with Niall as they walked out, leaving Harry alone with the phone.

"Hazza? What's up sweetheart?" Louis called through.

"Um, when, when you see the pap pictures, or, oh god, if someone filmed it, I uh, I kind of got really overwhelmed when we were outside. Like, um, I was crying quite a lot. And, and Liam had to fireman me into the building. I just, I just wanted to warn you." Harry stuttered, avoiding screen Louis again.

"Hey, babe look at me. It's okay, from what Liam said it sounded awful out there, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Fuck, I wish I was there to protect you baby, I'm sorry I wasn't. But I promise you that people are gonna pay for it, Haz. Don't look at me like they, the guy who groped you and hit Zayn deserves for sure to be dealt with. And whoever thought it was a smart idea to send you four out there alone also needs to be dealt with. It won't be easy watching what happened but I don't want you feeling guilty about it, okay?"

Harry sighed in relief. This is what he's needed all day, Louis to understand how he felt when he didn't even know how he felt and to tell him what was going to happen. "Okay Lou. Um, also, earlier, when we were told we were going to be flying, I felt, well I think I felt like I might drop. Like, _drop_ drop. And, um, I think it's gone now but I'm scared it's going to come back when you're still gone."

Louis really wished he could squeeze through the screen and be with Harry right now. "Did you tell any of the boys this, sweetheart?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I went over to Niall, and like, hugged him and fell asleep, because my mind kind of felt a little bit hazy. And then, when I woke up Niall asked me if I felt like I was gonna drop, but I didn't at that point so I said no, but I told him I felt funny earlier. I haven't, um, haven't accidentally dropped since I was 14, Lou. I can't really remember what the build up feels like."

"Okay. And did you take any of your drop pills?"

Oh shit.

"Um, they're on the bus. So I couldn't." Harry said in a small voice. 

"And I'm guessing you didn't ask anyone to get you some?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I did ask if I could get my stuff. But I didn't specify that I needed my drop pills. I wasn't sure if that was what it was. And I was already feeling anxious I didn't want to create more issues."

"Okay, it's alright Hazza. I'm not mad at you, please don't think I am. I just, fuck I really wish I was with you today. It sounds like it's been awful. I'm going to ask Zayn if he can grab you some drop pills from duty free, and if he can't I want you to cuddle with one of the boys the whole plane ride until you land and can get some there. Actually, I'd rather you cuddle with one of the boys even if Zayn gets you the pills. And I'm really serious here Haz, if you feel your mind going hazy again you _have_ to tell one of the boys. Is that okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay baby. I love you so much, so fucking much. Please don't beat yourself up about what happened today, I promise it's not your fault. I've got some really good news to tell you when I get back, keep looking forward to that!" Louis tries to cheer Harry up.

Harry does brighten up at that. "What is it? Is it why you went home?! Please tell me now!"

Louis chuckled. "It's why I went home, yes. I didn't tell you before because we weren't exactly sure about it all, but I can't tell you how happy I am about it now. Fuck, I'm going to squeeze you so hard when I get back. It doesn't feel like just yesterday I last saw you. So much has happened since then."

Harry tried his luck. "If your happy about it then tell me now!! I wanna know Lou!"

Louis laughed again. "I promise it's worth the wait, baby. You look exhausted and I need to text Zayn so I'm going to let you go now darling. I love you so much, I miss you."

"I love you too. Oh, Lou! My phone's on the bus so if you need to talk to me you can't text Liam or Zayn or Niall. I mean, like, if you want to. You don't have too, obviously." He trailed off at the end.

"Oh baby, of course I want to. I'll add their numbers to the priority list then."

"They weren't already on it?!" Harry asks incredulously.

"No, just my baby and my mum." He laughs.

Harry blushes so hard Louis can see it through the grainy screen. "Aww you're so precious Haz. Okay, I really have to go. I love you, mwah!" Louis says as he blows a kiss to the screen.

Harry says bye back and waves at the screen, feeling a little weepy when the call ends.

He knows he's being stupid so he lets a few tears fall before he wipes them away and pushes himself off of the floor and walks over to Liam.

He gently pokes Liam in the back to get his attention and passes him the phone as he does.

"Hey, thanks angel. You look really exhausted babe, do you want me to carry you so you can fall asleep now?" Liam asks kindly.

Harry nods and lifts his arms up for the second time that day as Liam picks him up just like Niall did earlier. Harry loosely grabs Liam's t-shirt in his fists as he lays his head down on Liam's shoulder and finally, _finally_ , falls asleep.

-

Louis fires a text to Zayn explaining the drop pill situation before he drops his phone on the bed and grabs his laptop out of his suitcase.

He quickly pulls it up and heads straight to Twitter, easily finding the videos as 'One Direction' and 'Harry Styles' were in pretty much every single trending hashtag.

He quickly clicks on the first one and gasps as he sees what happened. Harry looked so tiny in the sea of all those people and when that man attacked him he looked so fucking small and helpless. 

He spent the next half an hour watching videos of it from all different angles, angry tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. 

Dom's never cried like this apart from when something bad had happened to their sub. He pushed the laptop off and brought his knees up as he gave in and just sat there crying and crying. 

He can't believe someone touched Harry liked that, he can't believe Harry was so unprotected out there, the boys doing their best job to protect him but with the situation it being impossible. 

He sat like that for ages until Lottie came bursting in and gathered Louis in her arms, holding him tightly with tears down her own face as she had seen what had happened to Harry.

Louis found it easier to breathe with his sister reassuring him everything was okay, and he finally managed to calm himself down. He opened his laptop back up and headed to his own page, quickly typing out a new tweet. 

He then texted Liam quickly before ringing his manager. He and one hell of a long chat coming up. 

-

Liam had been pacing the departure lounge for a while now, bouncing Harry and humming softly, glad the younger boy had managed to stay asleep. Niall was staring wide eyed at the wall Infront in a fight to stay awake when Liam's phone went off. Both of their heads whipped round to it where it was lying on the floor as they both went over to it.

"Here, hold him for a bit whilst I see who it was." Liam whispered, carefully passing Harry into Niall's arms.

"I'm so fucking tired." Niall complained as he took Harry, the boy on grumbling a little before settling back down into the new body.

"I know I don't even want to fucking think about what time we're waking up tomorrow." Liam groans back, looking at his messages. "Oh it's from Lou, he said, fucker, he said Haz thought he was close to dropping earlier and to keep a close an eye on him. He also said if we could try and keep close physical contact with him and cuddle him on the plane." Liam peers at Niall. "I'd say we're doing a good job of that."

Niall snorts. "Harry always wants physical contact though." He jokes, rocking Harry round a little bit.

"I know. You have to admit it's kinda adorable though." Liam sighs.

"I know. I'm so happy him and Louis have each other. Like seriously, fucking couple goals I swear to god!" Niall exclaims.

Harry stirs a little and blinks at Niall. "Who's couple goals?"

"Don't worry about it angel. Louis sent you a message do you want to see?"

Harry sleepily nods his head, squinting at the phone to see what his Dom had written.

Liam reads it aloud anyways. "He says, hi Harry, and then in brackets if it's not Harry reading this then kindly fuck off." Harry giggles loudly, causing Liam to smirk at him. "Hi Harry, I hope your sleeping right now, and if your not then I will kill Liam for it. I love you so much gorgeous and I promise I'll be back soon. Call me in the morning and we can have another little chat. I love you Hazza, Louis, and then he's put three kisses and the kissy emoji face and three love hearts and then p.s I listened to your voicemail earlier and Niall you better run for your life if what Harry said was true."

Harry giggles again as Niall pulls back to glare at him mockingly in the eye. "Hey, I told you this would happen, I was serious when I said you're not coming to my funeral."

Harry plants a kiss on Niall's cheek, making the older Dom loose his frown and smile fondly instead. "I think he knows I was just joking, Ni. But, you can always borrow my trainers if you do need to run far."

"I think your going to need those to run away from me, Hazza." Niall teases. "You can go back to sleep, honey, it's okay."

Harry nods and goes to settle back down when Zayn comes bursting through the door. "Hey guys!"

"Zaynie! Where did you go?"

Zayn smiles and holds up a bag to Harry. "I got you a few gifts for the flight, babe. I told you I would reward you some way for listening to me before. Come here and see what I got for you."

Niall puts Harry down and he tentatively goes over to the bag. He doesn't want to pull out the drop pills in front of everyone because even though he knows everyone would understand, he would still find it embarrassing.

Zayn notices and whispers in Harry's ear, "the pills are in my backpack. I'll give those to you in a minute, okay?"

Harry nods and this time with a bit more excitement opens the carrier bag. He gasps when he sees what's inside.

There are two stuffies that look very similar to ones Harry already has, some pale pink nail polish and a couple of face masks.

"The face masks are either for if you want to do them on the plane, but I think Louis' gonna kill me if you don't sleep, or we can do them together tomorrow when we are in our hotel. And I can paint your nails as well whenever you want me too. And I know you like your stuffies when Lou's not here so I picked up a couple as well. Oh! And also I got us all some drinks, they're just outside one second."

Zayn disappears again and come back with a drink tray holder with three teas and a weird green sludgy looking thing.

"Louis said you'd want this. I mean to me it looks gross but it's a kale, spinach, avocado and kiwi smoothie."

Harry jumps at Zayn and wraps his arms tightly around Zayn's shoulders. "Thank you thank you thank you" he repeats.

Zayn smiles and rubs Harrys back. "I just wanted to try and make you feel better from earlier. I know I already said this Haz but I really am so incredibly sorry. And because I know your shy about this even though you really shouldn't be I'm going to press one of those pills into your palms in a second and I want you to swallow it. No arguments." Zayn whispers, reaching back and fumbling with his Zip as he manages to grab the pack without letting go of Harry. "Here you go babe, take it with your gross smoothie."

Rather than defend his smoothie or even thank Zayn Harry just does as told, sucking his smoothie through the straw at a rate of knots. He then grabs one of the stuffies and walks back over to Niall, lifting his arms up AGAIN in a silent question to be held. Niall does so straight away and Harry is asleep in a matter of seconds. Niall walks over and takes his own tea, sipping away as he talks quietly with the other two.

Harry is finally at peace.

-

The next afternoon finds Zayn and Harry lying on a huge hotel bed, face masks dryed on their faces and pink nail polish being carefully applied to Harry's nails by Zayn.

"Why are you so good at this?" Harry jokes.

"I'm an artist, Haz. It doesn't really matter what the paint is and what thr canvas is, it's all the same thing. I can braid your hair after, if you like. I know you're always badgering Louis to do it for you."

"You know to braid hair?!" Harry gasps.

"I do have 3 sisters babe. You don't have to say yes, it's just a suggestion." Zayn reassures, closing the polish bottle and blowing on Harry's nails to dry them.

"I would like it, if it's okay." Harry says quietly. "Can, is it okay if you do, um, like two, like, one down each side. Can you do that?"

Zayn smiles. "Yeah I know how to do that babe. Lemme just dry this a bit more and then I'll do it."

Harry smiles back and stays quiet for a little bit, watching Zayn before he speaks up again. "Zayn, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Um, do you ever think about, like, about the future?" He asks shyly.

Zayn frowns and looks up at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Like the band and everything. I know you guys find it hard to have a good bond with subs because you're away for so much of the year. Do you think, like, what's going to happen to us in the future?"

Zayn puts Harry's hand down and picks up the other one, blowing on it for a bit as he thought about what Harry said.

"Well." He starts eventually. "I think we'll do what feels right at the time. Right now, I think we're all happy making music and performing it to people, and I'm okay doing that without a sub. Maybe one day in the future we'll take a break, but that doesn't mean it has to be a bad thing. I'm sure you and Louis will want to get married and have kids and all that, and maybe one day when we're older we can get back together again. Or maybe none of that will happen who know. Why are you asking?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, avoiding eye contact with Zayn. 

"Hey don't give me that, tell me what's wrong Haz."

"I just, I'm so happy right now doing what we're doing. I don't want it to change, ever. But we can't tour for the rest of our lives. I'm scared of the future, of what comes after this. What if my life is peaking now and then for the rest of my life I'll just look back to this and wish I was doing this instead." Harry whispers.

"Hey, I know what your saying. And like I said, we'll do whatever feels right at the time. Right now what feels right is touring, so it's natural to want to do that forever. But in five years time, you might feel that what's right is to take a break and spend time at home. Don't think about it too much, just live in the moment. Everything will figure itself out eventually."

Harry stays quiet for a moment mulling everything over. "Do you think we'll still be friends, even if we break up."

Zayn laughs. "If I have anything to do with it then of course we'll still be friends. What would I do without my Harry?"

Harry doesn't laugh and just sits there quietly again. "Do you think me and Louis will still be together?"

Zayn actually slaps Harry round the back of the head then, although quite lightly.

"Ow! What was that for? I was being serious!" He huffs out.

"Harry don't be an idiot. Of course you and Louis will still be together. You're fucking made for each other, if you guys break up then seriously there's no hope for any of us. You've been through too much together anyways. What's this all about, do you still feel like you might drop?"

Harry shakes his head. "No I just, I'm just overthinking things in my head. I think the fumes from this facemask are getting to my head. Maybe we should wipe them off." He tries to joke.

Zayn looks at Harry seriously. "Maybe it's just because you've been separated from Louis. Maybe it's like, messing with your head because your sub needs it's Dom. I've heard of it happening before, but usually it's like, if their Dom dies or splits up with them. It's not normally if they've been away for a few days."

Harry just shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe, I mean it makes sense I guess, but it has only been a few days so. Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"Or maybe you guys just have a stronger bond with each other than we initially thought. It probably doesn't help with all that happened yesterday either."

Harry just shrugs his shoulders again.

"Right, let's take these masks off 'cause I think I've infected the cut on my cheek and then I'll do your hair."

Zayn picks Harry up and quickly walks to the bathroom, putting Harry down on the counter and grabbing a wet cloth as Harry swings his legs.

"Stay still, okay?"

Harry does so as Zayn carefully wipes the mask away, rinsing the cloth a few times as he does so. 

"Right there we go. Beautiful!" Zayn teases, squeezing Harry's sides.

Harry squeals and tries to turn around to look at his reflection in the mirror, frowning when he does so.

"I look the same." He says in confusion.

Zayn laughs loudly. "Well what did you think it was gonna do, give you a face lift?"

Harry turns back around and glares at Zayn. "Shut up, Zaynie. I haven't done one before I didn't know what it was gonna do." He whines as he gently shoves Zayn. 

Zayn laughs again as he washes his own mask off, grabbing a towel when he's done to wipe his and Harry's face.

"It feels smoother!" Harry exclaims as he drags a finger up and down his cheek.

"Yeah it does, see! You can feel a difference, even if you can't see it."

Harry thought about that for a bit. "That's kinda deep, Z. Like that has such a deep meaning. And you were only talking about a face mask."

Zayn shakes his head. "You're something else. Right stay still while I braid these curls then."

-

Louis is bouncing with excitement as he attacks Zayn from behind. He couldn't stand being away from Harry for any longer and seeing as everything at home had sorted itself out he'd booked the first flight back to the U.S and gotten on it.

He'd agreed with Paul to wait backstage and suprise the boys backstage and suprise the crowd.

"What the fu- you motherfucker!" Zayn exclaimed as he pulled Louis in for a big hug. "I thought you weren't back until Thursday."

"Well I wasn't but Harry needed me and, well I needed Harry as well. And everything at home was fine so I didn't need to be there anymore."

Zayn relaxed into the hug and sighed. "It feels so fucking good to have you back, bro. I had no idea how much we all needed you."

Louis just squeezed Zayn harder. "It feels even better to be back, trust me. I need you guys too."

Zayn squeezed back before letting go. "Okay, that's enough of us being sappy. I'm sure you wanna see Harry."

"Well actually, I was thinking maybe not telling I'm here, and surprising him when you guys are on stage. You guys could like, introduce a special guest and then I'd walk on." Louis said excitedly, having planned this the whole way here.

"Yeah, he'd really love that. He's actually with Lou in another room right now if you wanna come say hi to Liam and Niall. I was just on my way to find him, I can keep him away if you like."

"Sick, yeah let's do that. Then I can get my in ears sorted out and all that. I'll text you when you can come back. I'll see you out there then I guess."

"Perfect. See you out there then." Zayn replies with a smile, patting Louis' arm as he walks off.

"Oh, Zayn?"

Zayn turns back around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking after Harry for me. I, I watched the video from yesterday and I know it's not your fault. Please don't beat yourself up about it, you looked after Harry as best as you could. It's not your fault what happened." Louis said urgently. He knew Zayn would feel like this was his fault and he needed him to understand that it wasn't.

"Lou, we never should have left that car. I made the decision too, and it ended being fucking horrific. For a second when we were out there, all I could see was fucking people surrounding us and Harry was crying uncontrollably and, fuck, I couldn't see a way out. I didn't know how to protect Harry. What kind of Dom does that make me?" He whispers.

Louis pulls Zayn in for another hug. "No Dom should ever have to do what you did, Z. Most Dom's aren't popstars and no Dom should ever have to protect a sub from a hundred people pushing and shoving at what's not there's. You protected him and as his Dom I cannot thank you, Niall and Liam enough. Okay?"

"Okay." Zayn said back, finally feeling a bit more reassured that what he'd done was the right thing.

"Right, well you better go find Harry then before he finds me. I'll see you on stage, Z."

"Okay. I'm so excited for Harry!" Zayn exclaims before running off to find Lou and Harry.

-

They'd sung their first song and Zayn had taken over entertaining the crowd. He smirked over to Harry before turning to the crowd.

"Okay, I need everyone to be very quiet now. Hazza, come over here babe."

Harry looked confused but after being given a light shove, made his way to Zayn. 

Zayn smiled at him and hooked an arm around his waist, ignoring his look of confusion.

"Alrighty, so me and the boys have planned a suprise for Harry, so I'm gonna need everyone to make some and noise and Haz, look over there babe, someone's here to see you."

Harry turned around and squinted against the light, trying to make out who it was coming towards him.

All of a sudden he could see Louis' blinding smile and bright blue eyes and Harry gasped, dropping his mic and crouching down as he legs went weak, his head hanging down as he held his hands over it.

Louis ran towards him and fell to his knees in front of him, wrapping his arms around him and whispering how much he loved him over and over again.

Harry was crying again and he finally looked up into Louis' bright blue eyes. "You're here, you're really hear. I'm not dreaming?"

Louis laughed and wiped Harry's tears away. "I'm really here baby. God, I missed you so much!"

Harry launches himself at Louis on his knees and Louis grips his slim body tightly to his.

"I love you much Louis, I'm so happy you're here. I needed you so much." Harry bables into Louis' ear.

"Shh, I love you so much too Harry. I'm here now, everything's going to be okay."

In the distance Harry could hear Liam and Zayn talking to the audience to keep them entertained but he honestly couldn't care less anymore. His Dom was here and that was all that mattered. 

"Your hair looks adorable like this, love. Did you do it yourself?"

Harry shakes his head against Louis' neck. "Zayn did it. 'Cause he knew I was always asking you but never say yes so he offered."

Louis smiled softly. "Yeah, well, maybe I'll have to start doing it like this more regularly, now."

Harry quickly leaned back. "Also, feel my skin Lou. It's so soft!"

Louis felt Harry's skin and even though he couldn't tell a difference his eyes still lit up. "Wow, Hazza. What did you do?"

"Me and Zayn did face masks. D'you like it?"

Louis pressed a kiss to Harrys forehead. "I love it, gorgeous. My gorgeous boy."

Harry felt a wave of confidence and pressed a kiss against Louis' lips, never usually one to initiate things, especially in front of so many people.

When Harry leant back Louis smiled softly and stroked Harry's lips. "I love you, and I'd love to kiss you some more, but there's about 50,000 people waiting for us, babe."

Harry blushes as he remembered where he was and leant back, allowing Louis to stand up and help him up too.

"Okay well now we have the two lovebirds back in the room with us, we're going to sing, quite fittingly actually, Little things." Liam announces.

Louis held Harrys hand and led him over to the bottom of the stairs where he sat down and pulled Harry to sit down on one of his thighs as they sang.

For the rest of the concert Harry couldn't wipe his smile off of his face, and when it finished he jumped onto Louis' back and got piggy backed off of the stage.

When they finally made it to the green room, Louis carefully placed his sub down and spun around to crash his lips to Harry's.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and Louis wrapped his around Harry's waist, pulling him in close.

"Mm, I've missed you so fucking much." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips in-between kisses.

"Missed you too." Harry responds, letting Louis take full control of the kiss.

They kiss for a while longer until Louis runs out of breath and pulls away, leaning his forehead against Harry's as they breathe heavily together, eyes shut.

"I have to tell you something." Louis whispers.

"What is it?" 

"I went home because, we thought mum was sick. Like really sick. She'd been tired and weak for ages and kept getting really breathless. So we booked some appointments for her and all went with her but it turns out. Fuck. Harry she's having twins again. I'm gonna be a brother again!" Louis exclaims, picking Harry up and twirling him round I'm excitement as Harry squeals.

"Oh my god really! That's so cool, I'm so excited! I get to, I can actually be there when they're babies this time. Ahhhh, Louis! I'm so happy for her! We need to buy her, like, flowers or something. When's the due date?" Harry garbled out, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Darling her house is probably full of flowers as congratulations from people, I really wouldn't worry about it." He reassures, kissing Harry lightly again.

"Why didn't you tell me that's why you were going to see her?" Harry questioned.

"Because, if I'm being honest Haz we all thought it was something way more serious. She'd taken a few tests but they all came back negative, so they'd ruled it out early on. I had this really bad gut feeling that it was like, cancer or some shit. It was such a fucking relief when we found out it was just twins." Louis said honestly, hugging Harry again.

They checked into their hotel room together that night, how it should be. And Harry slept peacefully in Louis' arms, knowing everything was going to be okay. Because Louis was here now and that meant he'd be okay.

Louis fell asleep with his lips pressed softly to Harry's forhead, knowing he could also rest easy now knowing he was here to protect Harry and be with him.

-


End file.
